


Numinous

by aceaaronminyard (necklace)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood, For a Friend, Gen, Guns, Knives, Mild Language, References to Drugs, another fic based on the fun word post, because writing is Difficult, i told myself this would be short but here i am, more specifically - Freeform, petition to let kevin Rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard
Summary: numinous: (adj.) feeling fearful yet awed and inspired-aaron tries very hard and he deserves a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transtwinyards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/gifts).



> it's like 2:30am right now just. just take it

Aaron, by no accounts, is soft. Despite this being a well-known fact (Andrew is related to him, after all), it's one of the most easily forgotten ones between the Foxes. 

 

Honestly, it shouldn't be this hard to remember. 

 

(This is what he tells himself, of course, after avoiding fistfight after fistfight after fistfight with one of the other Foxes. He tells himself this as Andrew one-ups himself every time he decides to be scary, every time he pulls out a knife like it's an extension of himself, every time Neil proves that Andrew is, despite the odds, human.) 

 

* * *

 

It happens because of Aaron and Kevin. 

 

Aaron thinks the kid attracts danger more than Neil does on a bad day, and despite Andrew trusting them enough to head to the gas station four blocks away by themselves, something manages to go wrong. 

 

Really, it's mostly a blur to him. Someone calls out _Minyard_  from behind them, one block away from Fox Tower, and Aaron sighs as he hands his bags over to Kevin to hold. Kevin doesn't dare speak out, not yet, not when two men with manic smiles manage to catch up with them. 

 

Aaron doesn't trust them, not at all, not their smirks or their clothes or the way they look at him like he's a piece of meat. 

 

(He remembers the weapons he has on him; the knife clipped to the inside of his jeans front pocket, the gun he's had since he was fourteen strapped to his torso, his keys on the lanyard around his neck.) 

 

(God, he's not even sure if the old gun works anymore. It has four bullets left and he stole the thing from one of his mother's ex-boyfriends while he was passed out, hiding it away in the floorboards until the idiot stopped looking for it. 

 

He remembers very clearly the coke that covered some of the trigger and barrel when he first picked it up, but he doesn't think about that. He keeps the weapon as a comfort object, mostly, and he hopes for his teammates sake that it still works enough for him to use the lessons that Neil had taught him.) 

 

Honestly, Aaron is glad that he has a too-large sweatshirt on to hide his lack of armbands when he half-steps in front of Kevin, fixing his posture and getting his disgust in check. It's nice, almost, to slip into a persona that's most definitely more monster than human. 

 

"I knew it was you, I knew it! I fucking told you, Markus, I fucking told you it was Andrew," the bigger of the two men say. He can feel Kevin trembling behind him, either with rage or fear Aaron doesn't know. 

 

Markus rolls his eyes, a nasty snarl on his face as he shoves his friend out of his space. From the look in their eyes, they're both high as fuck on some sort of hard drug. Aaron isn't taking any chances right now, not with how one of them is almost as tall as Kevin and the other as wide as Matt, despite being a half a foot taller than him. 

 

Aaron puts his arm out in front of Kevin and shoves him further behind himself. If they think he's Andrew, he'll be Andrew, and he's going to make them hurt if they decide to overstep. 

 

The men don't seem to expect him to speak, but they grin at his attempt to shove Kevin behind himself. They look like they didn't even see him there until just now, stumbling foreword to get a better look at Andrew's pet.

 

"Look a'that, Vic. He's got another plaything!" Markus laughs, reaching a hand out as if to touch Kevin. Aaron is quicker, yanking the knife from his pocket and flipping it open just in time to slash the man's palm open, letting the traces of a sneer grace his lips. 

 

(The medic in him cringes at how if that isn't stitched up and the bleeding gets too out of hand, the idiot could have more problems on his mind than some five foot nothing college kid.) 

 

Markus stumbles back from the shock of blood pooling from his hand, Vic making a noise in his throat when the two men crash shoulders in Markus's haste to get back. 

 

Every single one of his instincts are telling him to run, but he ignores them in favor of flicking the knife closed. Kevin's trembling is definitely from fear, so Aaron puts several more feet between them and the addicts and hopes he doesn't fuck up his portrayal of Andrew too badly. 

 

(He's terrified too, of course. Tension swells in his stomach and clenches around his nerves and he hopes his knees don't buckle under this stress, not right now, not when he's almost shaking like a leaf because of some late-night confrontation. But against that, against the choked off cry he can feel forming in his throat, he'd be lying if he said that Kevin's helplessness in the situation didn't give him the inspiration to not be a fucking coward.) 

 

Markus holds his hand to his stomach like the damn thing is going to fall off, but Vic is already backing up and trying to drag his friend from the makings of a fight. 

 

"Don't fuck with Minyard, man, c'mon," he pleads, desperate, but his brain is too fucked up from the drugs to do much more. Aaron watches, internally amused, at how Markus fights his friends grip to get to someone almost half his size. 

 

It's enough reason to stand still, unmoving, his left hand now fisted in Kevin's shirt where he stands directly behind Aaron. It’s enough reason that, when the man moves to finally break free from Vic's hands, Aaron pulls out his old gun that probably doesn't work and pistol whips Markus so hard he falls unconscious on the cold concrete of the sidewalk. 

 

(The medic in him wants to warn about the effects of concussions, but he doesn't have time for that.) 

 

Before Vic decides he needs to fight Aaron for his friends honor (or worse), he turns around, shoves Kevin towards the direction of Fox Tower and _runs_ , having only half a mind to shove the gun back into the holster at his side before they get back to campus, his knife closed and shoved unceremoniously back in his pocket mid-sprint. 

 

By the time they're in the elevator in the Tower, both of them are heaving from adrenaline, Aaron pressing his arm into the comfort of the gun under his sweatshirt and Kevin still holding desperately onto their bags. 

 

Aaron chances a glance up at him, the gravity of their situation finally kicking in as Kevin looks towards him, eyes wide and still trembling a little from the left-over fear. 

 

Both of them, after two seemingly-infinite seconds of shocked eye-contact, are thrown into hysterics in the elevator of Fox Tower, Aaron holding his stomach and Kevin bent at the waist to avoid squishing their chips and ice cream. 

 

God, they're going to have to explain this to Andrew, and Andrew is going to _kill him_. 

 

Aaron doesn't give a shit, not at all, his desperate wheezing laughter nothing compared to whatever scream-laugh Kevin is doing to keep himself from crying. 

 

The elevator dings open and they stumble out of it, faces flushed and finally calming down enough to resort to grinning stupidly at each other. 

 

God, Andrew is gonna shut down for the rest of the night, but Aaron doesn't care. He's going to remember what it felt like to use Andrew's power against someone else, despite his fear, despite his cowardice, despite how awful he'll feel in the morning when the adrenaline wears off. 

 

He'll deal with it later, but for now, his numinous ideals let him shove Kevin into their room and recount the story, (mostly) straight-faced, to a pissed off Andrew Joseph Minyard. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao find me @castrumwritings and sj @stubbornjerk on tumblr


End file.
